Perfection
by Mizuri Haku
Summary: Matthew a l'impression d'être inutile et de ne rien valoir. L'impression de n'être là que pour décorer la carte lui pèse sur les épaules, cependant il y a bien une seule personne pour laquelle il ne quitterait jamais le monde. / Résumé ultra pourrit, venez lire quand même TwT


Hey hey hey tout le monde! BON première chose, pas les briques par pitié, je sais, je suis très en retard pour mon prochain chapitre de mon autre fic avec Roma et Spain! Mais si vous saviez à quel point je suis en manque d'inspiration... Je vais essayer de le faire au plus vite!

Bref, en ce qui concerne ce OS, j'ai eu cette idée y'a pas longtemps. Et j'ai trouvé que c'était awesome! (oh non j'attrape la maladie de Gilbert...) C'est probablement un peu déprimant au début mais, ahah, à la fin c'est tout fluffy. Oh et je préfère vous en informer: le couple est déjà établie, genre ils sont déjà ensemble. M'enfin! Trève de blabla!

Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Ni Prusse, ni Canada. Sinon... Vous préferez ne pas le savoir \o/

Enjoy et n'oubliez pas un review! 8D

* * *

Dans la vie, n'importe qui pourrait finir par craquer, après avoir eu sur les épaules un poid trop grand, mais trop souvent cammouflé par un sourire. Les personnes les plus souriantes sont souvent les plus tristes, et ce sont d'ailleurs celles qui cachent le mieux leurs malheurs, même s'il est évident.

Et cette journée-là, Matthew avait craqué. Il était seul, enfermé dans sa maison, et les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de son visage étaient incessantes.

Il en avait assez de toujours être oublié par tout le monde et d'être ''_invisible_'' aux yeux des autres nations. Lui aussi, il avait envie de s'intégrer, ou même de pouvoir donner son opinion lors d'un meeting. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, quelqu'un lui coupait la parole, et Kumajiro qui était en permanence dans ses bras lui demandait comme à son habitude ''_Qui es-tu?_''. Et lorsqu'on finissait réellement par le remarquer, les gens le prenait toujours pour son frère, Alfred, et rien au monde ne l'énervait plus que ça. Car à ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas du tout semblables. À ne pas croire qu'il détestait son grand frère, au contraire, le seul problème était qu'il prenait toujours toute la place et ne lui laissait aucune chance de pouvoir s'intégrer, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Il se demandait sans cesse pourquoi on l'ignorait ainsi. Il était pourtant le deuxième plus grand pays du monde, avec des paysages tous plus beaux les un que les autres, et de souvenir, il n'avait jamais fais de mal à personne. Alors pourquoi? Parfois, il se demandait même si tout cela était dû au fait qu'il était repoussant. Ça n'aurait aucun sens bien sûr, mais on ne peut jamais être totalement sûr... Surtout avec les autres personnes qui sont supposés représenter des pays.

Tout cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne valait absolument _rien_, qu'il n'était là que pour faire décor sur la carte.

Et le pire dans tout cela était que tout le monde s'en fichait. Ils ne remarquaient pas la douleur que pouvait ressentir parfois la nation Canadienne. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que Matthew ne s'en plaignait que très rarement et que lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était de façon plutôt silencieuse. En tout cas, il aimerait bien voir comment se débrouillerait Alfred, Arthur, Ivan ou alors peut-être Yao, et tous les autres, s'ils étaient dans sa situation. À son avis, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Ils déprimeraient comme ils ne l'auraient fais auparavant!

Au moins, le seul avantage dans tout cela était qu'il arrivait à bien s'en sortir. Probablement parce qu'il était plutôt habitué, avec le temps. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix de s'y faire, car ça faisait partie entière de son passé, de son présent et aussi de son futur. Parfois il se demandait si le mieux ne serait pas de le quitter, ce monde. À quoi bon si on ne sert à rien et que les gens ne nous remarquent jamais? Vivre seul pendant toute sa vie est quelque chose d'atroce et d'insupportable, surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'on a encore plusieurs siècles à vivre. Et surtout, comment réagirait les autres, s'il venait à mourir? Est-ce qu'ils le remarqueraient? Ou est-il invisible au point où même s'il disparassait entièrement, personne ne s'en rendrait compte? Probablement.

Mais au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Pourtant, ils mériteraient tous d'être mépris et recevoir toutes les insultes inimaginables. Matthew regrettait souvent d'être _si _gentil. _Trop_ gentil.

Il allait se lever du plancher de la cuisine sur lequel il était assit lorsque le bruit de la sonette de sa porte retentit dans toute la maison, brisant le silence qui régnait depuis maintenant quelques heures. Paniqué, il se précipita dans la salle de bain afin de sécher ses larmes avec une serviette accrochée derrière la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée, hésitant à ouvrir. La personne sonna une deuxième fois puis une troisième. Agacé par le bruit, Matthew ouvrit la porte et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en appercevant une personne qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien.

- Yooo Matt'!

- Gilbert...

Les yeux écarquillés, la nation Canadienne observait l'albinos sans savoir quoi lui dire, trop surpris, et surtout trop effrayé de craquer devant lui.

- Hé bah, c'est quoi cette tête? T'as pas l'air _awesome _comme ça, Matt'. _**Ça va?**_

Et malheureusement, ces deux mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe en lui. C'est souvent lorsqu'on se fait poser cette question que la tristesse refait surface. Même si l'on souhaite rester fort et ne pas montrer ses faiblesses devant ceux que l'on aime.

Les larmes commencèrent tranquillement à s'écouler des yeux améthyste du blond qui baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de Gilbert, qui ne savait plus où se mettre face à la situation. Il s'approcha du canadien en lui aggripant doucement les épaules, pour finalement le coller contre lui et l'observer d'une façon inquiète.

- Matthew, qu'est-ce t'as? C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer autant!

- Je... Non... Ce n'est rien...

- Mentir c'est pas _awesome_, et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Matthew.

Matthew leva finalement les yeux vers son amant, qui lui souriait d'une manière assurée, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Ce qui était énervant avec Gilbert, c'était qu'il n'arrivait jamais à lui mentir. Il le connaissait probablement trop. Le canadien renifla en passant sa manche de chandail sur ses yeux, en détournant le regard.

- Ç-Ça va peut-être te parraître bizarre mais... Snif... J-J'en ai assez de ne jamais être remarqué... Que les autres m'ignorent... Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point c'est démoralisant de savoir que j'ai encore énormément de siècles à vivre, et que pendant tout ce temps, jamais personne ne fera attention à moi... Même si j'essaie de m'énerver, je n'arrive pas à crier... Lorsqu'ils me remarquent, ils croient que je suis cet imbécile d'Alfred! J'en ai marre... Gilbert, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Ledit Gilbert ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour réfléchir. Il les ouvrit aussitôt en continuant de sourire.

- Tu sais, Matt'. J'ai souvent entendu que la perfection, elle existait pas. Si ça se trouve, t'es tellement parfait que t'en ai invisible. Et moi, je suis tellement_ awesome _que je suis le seul à pouvoir te voir!

- Gilbert...

Les larmes remontaient à nouveau dans les orbes de Matthew, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était pour une toute autre raison que précedemment. Il était heureux. En compagnie de Gilbert, il avait l'impression d'exister, d'être là, et de valoir quelque chose. Rien que pour lui, il serait prêt à affronter tous les siècles qui approchent; des milliard et des milliard d'années s'il le fallait!

Le blond entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'albinos, un sourire retroussant ses lèvres.

- Gilbert, tu es le meilleur!

- Woah! Mais ce que je viens de dire, c'était genre trop _awesome_! Je m'étonne moi-même! Ils vont en baver Francis et Antonio quand je vais leur dire à quel point je peux être génialissime! Je m'étonne moi-même!

- Gilbert... Tu m'écoutes?


End file.
